storyofflightfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable People in Rosicrucian History
Born 1200 - 1299 Dante Alighieri *Born 1265. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1321. Born 1300 - 1399 Christian Rosenkreuz *Born 1378. *The legendary, perhaps allegorical, founder of the Rosicrucian Order. *Considered the founder of Rosicrucianism. *Died 1484. Born 1400 - 1499 Leonardo da Vinci *Born 1452. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1519. Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa *Born 1486. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1535. 'Paracelsus' *Born 1493. *Was a Renaissance physician, botanist, alchemist, astrologer, and general occultist. *is claimed by the Fraternitas Rosae Crucis to be the true identity of the mythical alchemist Christian Rosenkreutz. *Died 1541. *''Looks like Andy Richter''. Born 1500 - 1599 Heinrich Khunrath *Born 1560. *Was a physician, hermetic philosopher, and alchemist. *His famous work on alchemy, Amphitheatrum Sapientiae Aeternae, influenced the first Rosicrucian manifesto, Fama Fraternitatis. *Died 1605. Francis Bacon *Born 1561. *Was an English philosopher, statesman, scientist, lawyer, jurist and author. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1626. Jakob Bohme *Born 1575. *Died 1624. Johannes Valentinus Andreae *Born 1586. *Died 1654. Rene Descartes *Born 1596. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Born 1650. Born 1600 - 1699 Blaise Pascal *Born 1623. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1662. Christopher Wren *Born 1632. *One of the best known and highest acclaimed English architects in history. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1723. Isaac Newton *Born 1643. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1727. Johann Jacob Zimmermann *Born 1644. *Believed the apocalypse would occur in 1694 on the "edge of the wilderness." *He developed a following of Rosicrucians in the city of Hamburg. While preparing to travel to the United States and prepare for the supposed 'apocalypse,' he passed away. *Died 1693. Gottfried Leibniz *Born 1646. *A German mathematician and philosopher. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1716. John Bargel *Born 1660. *Was an English writer, Rosicrucian philosopher and controversialist. *Died 1680. Frederick Augustus II the Strong *Born 1670. *Was Elector of Saxony, King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania. *Died 1733. 'Johannes Kelpius' *Born 1673. *Was a German Pietist, mystic, musician, and writer. *He believed in the "Society of the Woman in the Wilderness" and that the end of the world would occur in 1694. *He crossed the Atlantic with his followers in 1694 and established a colony in what is now Fairmount Park, Philadelphia. *Died 1708. Born 1700 - 1799 Benjamin Franklin *Born 1706. *A leading author and printer, satirist, political theorist, politician, postmaster, scientist, inventor, civic activist, statesman, and diplomat. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1790. Thomas Jefferson *Born 1743. *The third President of the United States, and the principal author of the Declaration of Independence. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1826. Napoleon Bonaparte *Born 1769. *A military and political leader of France and Emperor of the French. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1821. Michael Faraday *Born 1791. *An English chemist and physicist who contributed to the fields of electromagnetism and electrochemistry. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1867. Born 1800 - 1899 Victor Hugo *Born 1802. *Died 1885. Edward Bulwer-Lytton *Born 1803. *Was an English politician, poet, playwright, and prolific novelist. *Was a Rosicrucian Baron who authored the 1842 Rosicrucian novel, Zanoni. *Died 1873. Paschal Beverly Randolph *Born 1825. *Was an American medical doctor, occultist and writer. *He was not a member of the Ancient & Mystical Order Rosae Crucis (AMORC). *He founded the Fraternitas Rosae Crucis in 1858. *Was the first person to introduce the principles of sex magic to North America, established the earliest known Rosicrucian-type group in the United States. *Died 1875. Kenneth Mackenzie *Born 1833. *He was an English linguist, orientalist and autodidact. *He is credited with the structural design of the Societas Rosicruciana in Anglia. *Died 1886. Robert Wentworth Little *Born 1840. *He was a clerk and cashier of the secretary’s office at the United Grand Lodge of England. *He is credited with the structural design of the Societas Rosicruciana in Anglia. *Died 1878. Bram Stoker *Born 1847. *Known or alleged member of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. *Died 1912. William Wynn Westcott *Born 1848. *He was a coroner, ceremonial magician, and Freemason. *He was a co-founder of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. *Died 1925. Ella Wheeler Wilcox *Born 1850. *She was an American author and poet. *She was supposedly associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis. *Died 1919. Claude Debussy *Born 1862. *A French composer and one of the most prominent figures working within the field of impressionist music. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1918. Max Heindel *Born 1865. *He was a Christian occultist, astrologer, and mystic. *He was not a member of the Ancient & Mystical Order Rosae Crucis. *He founded the Rosicrucian Fellowship in 1909. *Died 1919. Rudyard Kipling *Born 1865. *Died 1936. William Butler Yeats *Born 1865. *Known or alleged member of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. *Died 1939. Erik Satie *Born 1866. *A French composer and pianist. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1925. Aleister Crowley *Born 1875. *Known or alleged member of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. *Died 1947. Sara Allgood *Born 1879. *Known or alleged member of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. *Died 1950. Harvey Spencer Lewis *Born 1883. *A noted Rosicrucian author, occultist, and mystic, and the first Imperator of Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis. *Died 1939. Born 1900 - 1999 Walt Disney *Born 1901. *Died 1966. Ralph Maxwell Lewis *Born 1904. *The second Imperator of the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1987. Israel Regardie *Born 1907. *Was a popularizer of the occult, specifically the legacy of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. *Died 1985. Edith Piaf *Born 1915. *A French singer and cultural icon who became universally regarded as France's greatest popular singer. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. *Died 1963. Samuel Aun Weor *Born 1917. *He was an author, lecturer and founder of the 'Universal Christian Gnostic Movement.' *He was the author of The Perfect Matrimony. *He belonged to the Fraternitas Rosicruciana Antiqua. *Died 1977. Zhuge Zhan *Born 1920. Christian Bernard *Born 1951. *Is the fourth and current Imperator of AMORC. *Associated with the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work. Gary L. Stewart *The third Imperator of the Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis or Rosicrucian Tradition and work.